bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rudbornn Chelute
Rudobōn (ルドボーン; czasami błędnie romanizowany jako Rudobone). Jest Arrancarem w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Jest członkiem oraz przywódcą Exequias. Wygląd W przeciwieństwie do innych Arrancarów, jego twarz jest ukryta. Jest odróżnialny od innych Exequias, ponieważ jego maska przypomina czaszkę byka, gdy jego podwładni noszą ludzkie. Osobowość Rudobōn wydaje się raczej spokojny i racjonalny, co pokazuje, kiedy chciał zaatakować Retsu Unohanę oraz Isane Kotetsu kiedy przybyły do Hueco Mundo, by uratować Sado i Gantenbainnę. Podczas jego walki z Rukią, pokazuje się ze strony aroganckiej. Historia Zdaje się, że zna on Dordoniego Alessandro Del Socacchio. Nie wiadomo kiedy Rudobōn dołączył do armii Sōsuke Aizena, ale dał on do zrozumienia, że jego uprawnienia zostały mu przyznane przez Aizen-same, co oznacza, że mają jakąś historię. Fabuła Hueco Mundo thumb|left|Rudobōn i Exequias sprzątają po Privaron Espada On i jego podwładni zabijają przegranych z Ryoka. Kiedy Ichigo pokonał Dordoniego, pojawił się Exequias i pozbawili życia Alessandro. To samo było w przypadku Cirucci Sanderwicci. Chcieli to samo uczynić z Sado i Mosquedą, lecz przeszkodziły im w tym: kapitan 4 Dywizji - Retsu Unohana i jej porucznik - Isane Kotetsu. Zdziwiony przybyciem Shinigami na poziomie kapitana, Rudobōn i jego podwładni wycofali się w celu uniknięcia konfrontacji. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|right|Rudobōn atakuje Ichigo Rudobōn i Exequias wystąpili przeciwko Ichigo, by ten nie mógł dorwać Ulquiorry oraz uratować Inoue. Jednak przyjaciele Kurosakiego zaangażowali się w walkę z Exequias i powstrzymaniu ich przed dalszym opóźnianiem młodego Vizarda. Ichigo bezpiecznie dostał się do wieży. thumb|left|Yammy prawdopodobnie zabija Rudobōna Rudobōn pokazał swoje Resurrección - Árbol i zaczął tworzyć swoich podwładnych. Kiedy Rukia zaczęła zabijać po kolei następnych Exequias, on zaczął jej dawać następnych. Po pewnym czasie zdała sobie sprawę, że ta walka może nie mieć końca. Rudobōn zaczął opowiadać, dlaczego nie mógł zostać Espada, mimo iż ma takie moce. W odpowiednim momencie pojawili się: Yasutora Sado i Abarai Renji by pomóc dziewczynie. Wspólnymi siłami próbowali go pokonać, lecz be skutku. Rudobōn zrobił sobie tarczę ze swoich podwładnych, gdy Renji zaatakował swoim Bankai. Rukia wtedy zaatakowała i zamroziła "korzenie" jego Resurrección. Gdy Rudobōn został już jakby pokonany, pojawił się Yammy, który uderzył go pięścią. Dalsze losy są nieznane. Moce i Umiejętności *'Ekspert walki mieczem': biegle posługuje się mieczem i jest w stanie zablokować Ichigo. *'Sonído': zasięg jest nieznany, ale pokazał, że potrafi pojawić się bez ostrzeżenia. *'Hierro': Rudobōn jest wytrzymały; potrafił się wydostać z ataku Rukii bez szwanku. *'Wysoka moc duchowa': jako Arrancar posiada dużą energię duchową. Jest wystarczająco duża, by Dordonii wyczuł obecność Rudobōna z dużej odległości. Jego energia ma kolor ciemnego fioletu. Zanpakutō thumb|right|Árbol Árbol (髑髏樹 アルボラ, Arubora; po hiszpańsku "Drzewo", a japońsku "Drzewo Wietrznej Czaszki". W zapieczętowanej formie wygląda jak zwykła katana, choć jest dłuższa i cieńsza. *'Resurrección': komendą uwalniającą jest Rośnij (生い上れ, oiagare). Po uwolnieniu, prawa strona ciała Rudobōna i talia owija się jakby korzeniami. Nad ramionami pojawiają się gałęzie z wiszącymi czaszkami jego podwładnych. Zamiast katany ma jakby błyskawicę czy gałąź, z której może urosnąć pięciu wojowników (maksymalnie dziesięciu). thumb|right|Calaveras Specjalna zdolność Resurrección: z czaszek może utworzyć nieograniczoną ilość Calaveras (髑髏兵団 カラベラス, Karaberasu; po hiszpańsku "Czaszki", a japońsku "Wietrzny Szkielet Żołnierzy") podwładnych. Rudobōn odnosi się do tej zdolności "boski" i wspomina, że dostał ją od Aizena. :*Gdy się połączą, tworzą mur ze swoich ciał w celu obrony swojego Pana przed atakami. Ta technika jest wystarczająca, by zatrzymać El Directo Chada. Exequias thumb|right|Exequias *'Exequias' (葬討部隊 エクセキアス, Ekusekiasu; po hiszpańsku "Pogrzeb", a japońsku "Oddział Pogrzebowy"). Działa jako Oddział Specjalny w armii Aizena. Zajmuje się on tłumieniem rebelii, zabiciem pokonanych oraz zajmowaniem się intruzami w Hueco Mundo. Rudobōn jest realnym członkiem Exequias, gdy reszta grupy to Calaveras - stworzeni ze specjalnej zdolności Resurrección. Jak Números, Exequias jest podporządkowany Espadzie, lecz zakres ich kontroli nad nimi nie jest znany. Nawigacja Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Numeros